Aquí estoy y tú eres la razón
by Moonlight soul
Summary: Un minific sobre los pensamientos de Draco acerca de Hermione y lo que sucede cuando estan en sexto año, si lo leen sabrán cual es la verdadera razón de vivir de Draco Malfoy. DMHG


Aquí estoy nuevamente pensando, pensando en todo y en nada, pensando en el ayer y en el mañana, mas no en el hoy, porque para mi este tiempo no existe ya que únicamente estoy seguro de mi pasado y de mi futuro.

De niño fui querido por mi madre, ya que mi padre no tenía tiempo para mí, él vivía entre el ministerio y sus negocios oscuros. Pero siempre tenía tiempo para regañarme, para prepararme y criticarme, porque aunque siendo niño, yo ya sabía mi destino, mi destino era seguir los pasos de mi padre, mi destino era convertirme en mortífago.

Recuerdo los gritos de mi madre por las noches cuando mi padre le arrojaba una extraña maldición que la mantenía dócil y sumisa, recuerdo cuantas veces escuchaba sus lamentos, sus gritos, pero no de dolor, sino de furia, de no poder hacer nada, de no poder protegerme.

Desde pequeño desarrollé una especie de capa, o de refugio, bajo el cual me mantenía protegido. Insultar a los demás me hacía sentir más que nadie, más importante, más especial.

Humillar, asustar, molestar, acusar, hechizar, matar. Palabras que yo conocía perfectamente ya que las tenía en mi mente día y noche, noche y día. Y las mantenía presentes en mis acciones.

Fui presionado para llegar y convertirme en lo que soy ahora, mi padre me convirtió en lo que soy, me odio porque cada vez que me miro al espejo lo veo a él, su mirada arrogante, su sonrisa maléfica, su cabeza bien en alto, el pelo rubio, la maldad en sus ojos. Todo lo poseía yo.

Pero no podía cambiar mi destino, jamás me podría oponer a los deseos de mi padre, nunca, me haría sufrir demasiado, me quitaría todo lo que quiero en realidad.

¿Todo lo que quiero? ¿A quién quiero engañar? En mi vida no aprecio nada, nada tiene valor para mi, todo es inútil, todo es vacío, todo excepto ella.

Cuando la veo siento como si todo se detuviera, todo pasa en cámara lenta, todo parece simplemente hermoso.

¿En qué demonios estas pensando? Es una sangre sucia, sácala de tu cabeza.

No puedo, por más que intento ella siempre esta presente en todo lo que pienso. ¿Cómo llego a ser tan importante se preguntarán? Les contaré una historia, pequeña en realidad, de alguien que amo con locura.

Era el día de volver al colegio, era el sexto año. Cuando atravesé la plataforma la pude ver, en compañía del cara rajada y de la comadreja. Había cambiado, para bien. Su cabello ya no estaba tan desordenado sino que caía suavemente sobre sus hombros en forma de castaños colochos. Su figura había cambiado, al igual que sus ojos que ahora eran los de una bonita muchacha de 16 años.

Sus ojos color ámbar me hechizaron, y al ser combinados con esa sonrisa no pude hacer más que caer en su red. Y no solo eso me atraía de ella, sino también su forma de ser, su forma de no doblegarse ante nadie. Era todo un reto.

¿Qué que me sucedía? En ese momento ni yo lo sabía. Para mi seguía siendo la sangre sucia, la sabelotodo, el ratón de biblioteca, simplemente Granger.

Entró en el tren junto con sus guardaespaldas, giré mi cabeza de un lado a otro para sacudir los extraños pensamientos. Noté que Crabbe y Goyle venían hacía mi. Nos saludamos y entramos en el tren.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ya el tren empezó a andar. Mis estúpidos secuaces se quedaron dormidos luego de la incalculable cantidad de dulces que se habían tragado. No eran la definición de buenos amigos, pero intimidaban y hacían caso, ¿qué más podía yo desear para formar el miedo en los estudiantes de otros años?

Fui interrumpido por Pansy que me abrazó como si no me hubiera visto en años, cuando pasamos casi todo el verano juntos. Yo le gustaba, lo sabía, nadie se podía resistir a mis encantos. Que arrogante era. Aun así no me gustaba, la veía más como una amiga que como algo más, la conocía desde niña, mi padre quería que me casara con ella cuando fuéramos mayores, ya saben para preservar el apellido y la sangre pura.

Pansy se fue a saludar a sus amigas, Crabbe y Goyle seguían dormidos. Yo empezaba a conciliar el sueño cuando fui interrumpido por alguien que abrió la puerta del compartimiento.

Ese pelirrojo no se perdía por nada del mundo. Me informó a regañadientes que McGonagall había convocado a una reunión de prefectos. Ya iba a insultarlo con la primera cosa que se me viniera a la cabeza cuando vi esos ojos mirándome fijamente.

Hermione estaba junto con él, de inmediato todo se borró de mi cabeza. Tan solo asentí y me levanté y seguí al par de Gryffindors por el tren. Mientras llegábamos al compartimiento de McGonagall no pude evitar mirar detenidamente a la chica que estaba frente a mi, bueno no exactamente al frente, ya que ella se había adelantado mientras que Ron la seguía y luego iba yo. Aun así podía verla, la forma en que caminaba, la forma en que su cabello se movía, todo, por Dios me estaba volviendo loco.

Finalmente llegamos al compartimiento de la profesora que era obviamente mucho más grande, ya que en él cabían todos los prefectos de las diferentes casas.

Al acomodarnos alrededor de McGonagall, a la que yo odiaba por el solo hecho de ser la jefa de Gryffindor, pude ver a Hermione que hablaba animadamente con Ron, lo miraba de una manera extraña, algo le dijo el pelirrojo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara haciendo que se viera aun más hermosa.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la estricta voz de la profesora. Nos informó que este año Dumbledore quería que las casas se relacionaran más y bla, bla, bla, por lo que se harían bailes y diferentes actividades.

Pansy y yo hicimos caras ante estas aclaraciones pero ni modo, todos tenían que hacerle caso al viejo loco.

McGonagall dio por terminada la reunión luego de repartir nuevas obligaciones y de más. Nos dijo a Hermione y a mi que nos quedáramos un momento. Ron y Pansy salieron a regañadientes del compartimiento.

La profesora nos explicó que al ser los estudiantes con la mejores calificaciones del colegio, bla, bla, bla. Mi mente empezó a vagar nuevamente y miré a la chica que estaba a mi lado, se veía hermosa cuando ponía atención. Demonios en que estaba pensando. Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar a McGonagall decir que ambos teníamos gran potencial para ser premios anuales por lo que estábamos entre las principales opciones.

Al terminar salimos del compartimiento y Hermione salió casi corriendo en la dirección contraria de donde yo estaba, noté que volvió a verme pero rápidamente siguió su camino y entró en un compartimiento.

¿Por qué me había mirado así? No era una mirada de odio. ¿Qué había pasado?

Entré en mi compartimiento, Crabbe y Goyle seguían dormidos, me recosté un rato. Cuando me levanté el tren empezaba a disminuir su marcha, en cuestión de minutos ya habíamos llegado a Hogsmeade y de ahí nos dirigimos al castillo.

Luego de la selección, que fue aburrida como siempre, apareció la cena frente a nosotros. Me encantaba la comida del castillo. No pude evitar mirar hacía la mesa de Gryffindor. Hermione reía al igual que sus amigos, ¿qué podía causarle tanta risa? Pero no era solo ella, era todo Gryffindor, todos parecían felices. En cambio mi casa, Slytherin, era seria, de vez en cuando habían risas pero provocadas por burlarse de alguien, hipócritas, eso era lo que todos eran. Todos al igual que yo.

Luego de la gran cena de bienvenida me dirigí, al igual que Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini que era mi más nuevo integrante, mucho más inteligente que los gorilas, a la habitación. Me recosté en mi cama y caí rendido, mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente.

Pasaron algunos días y yo la veía de vez en cuando, en las clases o en los pasillos. Yo seguía insultando y molestando a sus amigos, no podía evitarlo. Pero a ella no le decía nada. Tan solo la miraba por unos segundos y eso era todo el contacto que tenía con ella.

Un día en una reunión de prefectos, McGonagall nos informó de las parejas que se encargarían de vigilar los pasillos por las noches. Y para mi impresión me tocó con ella. Ya saben para mejorar las relaciones entre las casas. Si claro.

En fin, la primera noche de patrullaje no nos dirigimos palabra, absolutamente nada quebró el silencio de la noche. Caminábamos lado a lado, mas no nos veíamos, era como si anduviéramos solos, talvez era mejor así.

Cuando la vigilancia llegó a su fin ella se dirigió hacia su torre y yo a las mazmorras. Después de todo todavía éramos enemigos, no se pueden olvidar seis años de tortura así, como así. Pero no la había insultado ni molestado, algo me estaba pasando. Ella tampoco me decía nada, aunque cuando me dirigía la palabra era para responder a mis insultos y como yo no la insultaba, ni modo.

La noche siguiente fue igual, nada, silencio absoluto. Y así fue pasando la semana.

Un día en el correo de la mañana, mi padre me informó que me visitaría en el colegio, pero como lo estaban buscando por relacionarse con Voldemort y de más, nos veríamos en el Bosque Prohibido. Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al lugar de siempre.

Esperé unos minutos y luego mi padre se acercó a mí. Me recibió con petulancia. Le pregunté para que quería hablar conmigo. Obviamente me había visitado para obligarme a convertirme en mortífago. Le dije que no. Me arrepentí de mi respuesta. Me dijo que absolutamente nadie le decía que no a Lucius Malfoy, me lanzó un cruciatus, uno tras otro, tras otro. Y luego se fue, no sin antes advertirme de que mi iniciación sería en unas dos semanas, quisiera o no.

A como pude me puse de pie y traté de caminar hacia el castillo, salí del bosque no puede

aguantar más y me desplomé. Antes de perder el conocimiento lo último que recordé fueron unos ojos ámbar que me miraban preocupados y un leve suspiro por parte de esa persona "Draco".

Desperté en una cama de la enfermería, abrí mis ojos poco a poco, la luz los lastimaba. Madam Pomfrey llegó a ver como me encontraba, me dio medicina y me dijo que no me moviera, que pasaría un tiempo antes de que pudiera moverme normalmente.

Para mi sorpresa la chica que me había salvado me vino a visitar en la tarde, cuando yo ya estaba un poco más despierto.

Todas las conversaciones con ella las tengo grabadas en mi memoria.

"Hola" dijo Hermione tímidamente. "¿Estas bien?" me preguntó.

"Si" le respondí, evitando a toda costa perderme en sus ojos.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo en el bosque?"

Me quedé mudo, no podía contarle, no podía.

"Nada que te interese, Granger" le respondí con arrogancia, no podía hacerme el débil.

"Sabes, Malfoy, si no hubiera sido por mi ahora estarías muerto" dijo desafiante

"No tengo nada que agradecerte" dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.

"No quiero que me agradezcas"

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres?" le pregunté.

"Quiero saber que hacías en el bosque a esas horas y que fue lo que te sucedió"

"No es de tu incumbencia, Granger" le respondí.

"No me iré de aquí hasta que me digas que hacías en el bosque en las horas que se supone que deberías estar patrullando conmigo"

"¿Por qué, me extrañaste?" le pregunté deseando que de verdad le hubiera hecho falta.

"Aunque no me agrada tu compañía por el simple hecho de ser un completo arrogante, no quiero patrullar sola"

"¿Te da miedo la oscuridad?" le pregunté mofándome.

"Eres un idiota, Malfoy" dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos. "¿No me vas decir que te sucedió? Es que no todos los días aparece uno lastimado en las faldas del bosque, ¿o sí?"

La miré con rabia, me encantaba su perseverancia pero no podía contarle.

"No te voy a contar nada" le respondí.

"Muy bien, entonces me veré obligada a contarle a Dumbledore el lugar exacto donde te encontré, después de todo le dije que como no llegabas a donde siempre nos encontrábamos te fui a buscar a las mazmorras y te vi tirado en el piso, por lo que te traje aquí"

La sangre me hervía, si ella le contaba a Dumbledore me vería en serios problemas. Ella notó la cara de frustración que yo portaba.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó mientras se ponía las manos en las caderas.

"Te contaré, Granger, pero no le cuentes a nadie, ni siquiera a San Potter y a la comadreja"

"Muy bien" dijo ella.

Agarré aire y le conté todo, de cómo mi padre se había comunicado conmigo, de mi entrada al bosque, de la conversación con mi padre sobre mi predecible futuro, la maldición, todo, le conté todo y por alguna extraña razón se sentía bien contarle lo que me atormentaba a alguien.

Ella me escuchó pacientemente, no me interrumpió ni una vez, se veía en sus ojos que no podía creer que Lucius me hubiera lastimado de esa manera, se supone que los padres no hacen eso.

"Malfoy, de verdad lo siento" dijo la chica mientras me miraba piadosamente.

"No necesito tu lástima, Granger" le dije mientras trataba de acomodarme de una manera en que mi espalda no se lastimara más.

"No es lástima, es comprensión" dijo mientras ponía otra almohada detrás de mi espalda.

"Sabes, creo que deberías contarle de esto a Dumbledore, él te ayudaría"

"Ni lo pienses, ese viejo loco no podría hacer nada para ayudarme" dije casi sin pensar.

"Eso es lo que tu crees" dijo mientras se levantaba. Se despidió con la mirada y salió de la enfermería.

Pasaron unos días y cuando finalmente salí de la enfermería me encontré con Pansy, que aunque me había ido a visitar varias veces me dijo que me había extrañado.

La situación con Hermione cambió completamente, cuando me cruzaba en los pasillos con ella y sus amigos no los insultaba, tan solo la miraba a ella cuando pasaba a mi lado. No creo que le haya contado nada a Potter o a Weasley.

La veía en las clases, me encantaba la manera en que respondía, en que se emocionaba al contestar. Adoraba la manera en que su rebelde cabello caía en su rostro cuando leía. Me había vuelto adicto a la biblioteca porque era la única manera de encontrarla sin sus amigos.

Una noche de lluvia me atreví a hablar con ella, al ser un poco tarde el lugar estaba solitario. Me senté en la mesa en la que ella estaba. Ella levantó la mirada.

"¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?" me preguntó.

"Solo voy a terminar una tarea" le dije mientras sacaba los libros de mi mochila.

"¿Y tiene que ser precisamente en la mesa en la que yo estoy?" preguntó.

"Pensé que querías compañía" le contesté tratando de concentrarme en mi tarea.

"Pero no tu compañía, además que pensaría la gente si te viera con una sangre sucia como yo, ¿no perderías tu trono en Slytherin?" me dijo.

No puede contenerme más y me levanté y me acerqué a ella, ella se levantó también, la acorralé contra una pared.

"Mira, Granger, he tratado de ser paciente, de ser civilizado, pero es difícil y tu no lo haces más fácil"

"¿Qué pensabas que podía olvidar tantos años de insultos de un día para otro?" me respondió.

"Claro que no, pero ¿por qué no me das una oportunidad y tratas de llevarte conmigo?"

Esas palabras la dejaron paralizada, seguramente estaba impresionada de que yo le pidiera algo, y no cualquier cosa, sino algo para que no le disgustara mi compañía.

"Me estas pidiendo algo, ¿el gran Draco Malfoy me esta pidiendo algo?" dijo ella

"No te lo estos pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando" dije mientras me acercaba más a ella. Otra vez mi maldito ego.

"No eres nadie para ordenarme nada" me dijo con odio en sus ojos.

Luego le pregunté lo que me moría por saber.

"¿Por qué me ayudaste, Granger? ¿Por qué?"

La muchacha lo pensó unos momentos. "Porque no podía dejarte ahí, no podía dejar que murieras" dijo mientras evitaba mis ojos.

"¿Desde cuando te importo?" le pregunté mientras buscaba sus ojos.

"Yo, no... no es eso, lo que pasa es que..." trató de huir de mi. Puse mis brazos a ambos lados de ella, dejándola contra la pared, no tenía como escapar.

"¿Te importo?" le pregunté nuevamente.

Ella trató nuevamente de escapar, mis brazos se lo impidieron.

Levanté una de mis manos y agarré la barbilla de ella, haciendo así que me mirara a los ojos. Noté que su respiración iba en aumento.

"Si me importas" me dijo, me quedé congelado.

Por alguna extraña razón nuestros rostros se fueron acercando más y más. Me sentía atraído a esos labios, inconscientemente yo sabía que esto era algo que debía hacer, pero no sabía nada de lo que ella pensaba.

La besé, por Dios la besé como nunca antes había besado a nadie, quería saborear sus labios, la besé tiernamente y para mi sorpresa ella no se opuso, al contrario me correspondió.

Me sentí perdido en su boca, mis manos acariciaban su cuello y su cintura, las manos de ella apoyadas en mi pecho.

Fue el momento más glorioso de mi vida.

Finalmente nos separamos, yo no la dejé ir, todavía tenía mis brazos alrededor de ella. Pude notar en sus mejillas un leve sonrojo. Sus ojos me miraban intensamente.

Me arriesgué a buscar sus labios nuevamente, pero ella no me lo permitió. Se separó de mi rápidamente antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar y con un leve "No debemos" recogió sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca, dejándome deseándola mucho más.

Los días pasaron, ella me evitaba mucho más de lo normal, pero había un momento en el que no me podía evitar, las noches.

Caminábamos uno al lado del otro. Nuevamente el silencio era el único testigo de la tensión que había entre nosotros. Nuestros pasos eran lo único que se escuchaba.

No soporté más. La agarré de un brazo y entramos en una clase. La besé otra vez, pero esta vez con más pasión, con más deseo. Ella se resistió al principio pero luego sus brazos rodearon mi cuello haciendo el beso más profundo.

Ella se separó de mi. "¿A qué estas jugando?" me preguntó mientras se alejaba.

"No estoy jugando, no se que sucede, yo te necesito, te necesito conmigo" le dije mientras la veía a los ojos.

"No te creo, me estas usando, te conozco, esto no significa nada para ti" dijo mientras sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.

"Significa algo, lo sé, pero exactamente no sé que es, nunca antes lo había sentido. ¿Qué significa para ti?" le pregunté, ella se quedó helada, pensando, mientras que nuevas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

"Me besaste" dijo levemente

"Y tu me correspondiste" le aclaré mientras me acercaba a ella.

"No debería sentir esto, yo estoy con Ron, él no se lo merece" dijo mientras cubría su cara con sus manos.

"¿Dices que sientes algo?"

"Por supuesto, no soy de madera. Si te correspondí fue por algo" dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Me quedé callado, contemplándola, la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana, alumbrando la cara de la chica que me tenía loco.

"No debemos hacer esto, Draco"

Mi nombre de sus labios de oía mil veces mejor, me tenía hechizado, era como una droga, la necesitaba, necesitaba sus besos, sus leves caricias.

"¿Sientes algo por mi?" le pregunté mientras me acercaba a ella y acariciaba una de sus mejillas. La chica rehuyó a mi caricia.

"Eso no importa, no podemos hacer esto, complicaría todo. ¿Es qué no lo entiendes? Jamás podría estar contigo, sería demasiado difícil. Todos se opondrían."

"No me importa nadie, nadie excepto tu" dije mientras bajaba mi mirada.

"Draco, quítate eso de la cabeza, olvídame, hagamos como si nada hubiera pasado" dijo viéndome a los ojos.

Eso era imposible. "Te tengo grabada en mi memoria, estas presente en todo lo que hago, me estoy volviendo loco y tu no lo entiendes" dije casi gritando.

"Olvídame Draco" dijo levemente mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y salía de la clase.

No recuerdo como fue que llegué a mi habitación, pero recuerdo haberme despertado a la mañana siguiente con un dolor penetrante en mi antebrazo. Revisé que era y al ver la marca verde esmeralda recordé que la noche pasada me había unido a Voldemort.

Si tan solo ella hubiera dicho o hecho algo distinto, algo que hubiera cambiado mi destino, pero no, me dijo que la olvidara, que la sacara de mi mente, pero no podía, aun no puedo, porque sus besos se me quedaron grabados, aun más profundos que la marca que aun brilla en mi brazo.

Me uní a Voldemort talvez por despecho, por locura, por oír de los labios de ella que no debía estar conmigo. Un momento, dijo que no debía, no que no quería, talvez todo no estaba perdido, talvez mi futuro podría cambiar.

La busqué por el castillo, tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que decirle que no importaba nadie más, que si en verdad me quería, que yo estaba dispuesto a todo por ella.

De repente la vi en un pasillo, pero no estaba sola, Weasley estaba con ella, tenía sus brazos alrededor de la chica, de mi chica. Sin previo aviso la besó, profundamente y para mi desgracia ella le correspondió al beso, pero pude notar en sus ojos que faltaba algo, estaban vacíos, cuando yo la besé recuerdo como sus ojos estaban llenos de alegría y satisfacción. Ella rompió el beso y se dirigieron hacia Potter que ya había entrado al gran comedor.

Me quedé paralizado, ¿qué estaba pasando por la mente de Hermione? Si estaba saliendo con la comadreja, ¿qué había significado yo para ella? Algo pero algo prohibido, algo que no debía ser porque ella era luz y yo, oscuridad, no pertenecíamos juntos.

Traté de sacarla de mi cabeza, traté de borrar sus besos y caricias, lo traté. Pero no funcionó, no podía sacarla de mi mente, de mi ser.

La volví a ver otro día, pero estaba sola, ni Potter ni Weasley estaban con ella. Estaba sentada en el piso, recostaba en la pared con la cabeza en sus rodillas, lloraba, pero yo no sabía el porque. Me acerqué a ella para tratar de consolarla o algo pero algo me detuvo, supe porque había estado llorando, Weasley andaba ahora con otra chica, con una Ravenclaw.

El no se merece tus lágrimas, no llores por él. Me atreví a acercarme más pero ella salió huyendo de ahí, quería estar sola, no la seguí.

Finalmente el día del ataque final llegó, la marca en mi brazo empezó a arder y yo sabía que era hora de irme, yo sabía que esta noche algo importante sucedería, para bien o para mal.

Cuando llegó la hora de la verdad, la hora en que la orden del fénix y los mortífagos luchábamos los unos contra los otros, la hora en que Potter se enfrentaba a Voldemort, la volví a ver.

Peleaba ferozmente, derrotó a varios mortífagos, realmente sabía lo que hacía. Pero en unos segundos se vio rodeada de 5 o más mortífagos, demasiados para ella. Alguno le lanzó un cruciatus, ella se revolcaba de dolor en el piso. Estaba sufriendo, yo tenía que hacer algo.

No se que se apoderó de mi, pero lo que hice a continuación se sintió tan correcto, tan real. Empecé a lanzar maldiciones a los mortífagos alrededor de ella. Y antes de que ninguno se diera cuenta, ellos ya yacían inertes en el suelo del bosque.

Me acerqué a ella y sus ojos me miraron fijamente, sentía que me podía derretir. La abracé como si cuando la soltara se alejaría de mi para siempre.

De repente, tras los arbustos pude ver una figura que se acercaba hacia nosotros, varita en mano.

Me separé de Hermione mientras ella se ponía de pie.

"Me decepcionas, hijo" dijo mi padre con arrogancia "Pensé que tendrías mejores gustos" dijo mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

"Aléjate, padre, esto no es de tu incumbencia. ¿Escuchas esos gritos de victoria? Voldemort ha caído, para siempre, Potter lo ha derrotado y tú estas condenado a pasar el resto de tus días en una mugrienta celda en Azkaban, por lo menos déjame a mi hacer mi vida. Tu ya arruinaste la tuya"

Mis palabras aumentaron el enojo que él sentía, se acercó más a nosotros. Hermione estaba detrás de mi, yo la protegía, nada debía sucederle, no mientras yo estuviera presente.

Levantó su varita y nos apuntó, pero yo fui más rápido y le lancé una maldición. El cuerpo de mi padre yacía ahora inmóvil.

Me volví hacia Hermione, y para mi sorpresa me abrazó, como si nunca me quisiera soltar. Cerré mis ojos deseando que nos quedáramos así para siempre.

Pero mi sueño fue interrumpido, escuché la voz de mi padre pronunciar una maldición. El hechizo me pegó. Lucius cayó al piso nuevamente, pero ahora inerte.

Mis piernas empezaron a ceder, el dolor en mi espalda era insoportable, todo se volvió blanco, lo último que vi fueron sus ojos, pero esta vez eran diferentes, el miedo se reflejaba en ellos. La última palabra que recuerdo fue la que salió de sus labios "Draco".

Y esa es mi historia, se preguntarán donde estoy. Estoy en la enfermería, pero aun no despierto, todos piensan que nunca despertaré, ya han perdido la esperanza de que vuelva a despertar. Todos excepto ella que me visita a diario.

Potter ha vencido a Voldemort, ahora la paz reinará en el mundo mágico. Pero a que precio, muchos murieron, entre ellos Weasley. Se que Hermione está destrozada.

La siento junto a mi, me toma mi mano y entre sollozos me ruega que vuelva, que regrese.

Trato Hermione, pero no puedo, por alguna extraña razón no despierto. Quiero abrazarte, quiero besarte pero algo me lo impide.

Te oigo venir, se que ahora estas a mi lado, ocupo saber si me necesitas, si quieres estar conmigo, dímelo, solo así podré regresar.

¿Qué escuchó? Lloras, no Hermione, no llores más, todo estará bien no te preocupes, no valgo tus lágrimas.

"Draco, por favor vuelve, te necesito, te quiero junto a mi. Draco por favor, te amo"

Te escucho claramente, he vuelto a vivir gracias a tus palabras y a tus lágrimas.

Abro los ojos lentamente, tanta luz me lastima. Cuando logro enfocar bien puedo mirar tus ojos, tus ojos que me miran con amor, con esperanza.

No esperas más y me abrazas. Me cuentas que tuviste miedo, me cuentas que pensaste que ya no iba a volver.

Yo te contesté lo mismo. Acaricié una de tus mejillas mientras limpiaba el camino que habían dejado tus lágrimas.

Me acerqué a tus labios y juntos nos fundimos en un cálido beso, el beso que habíamos esperado desde hace tanto. El beso que nos uniría por siempre.

"Te amo" digo a tu oído.

"Yo también" me respondes entre lágrimas.

"No llores, amor. Recuerda, aquí estoy"

_Te amo, ¿desde cuándo? No lo sé._

_Se que no soy perfecto, hay muchas cosas que no quisiera haber hecho, pero sigo aprendiendo a tu lado, nunca quise hacerte daño, solo quiero que sepas que encontré una razón para mi, una razón para cambiar quien yo solía ser, una razón para volver a empezar, y esa razón eres tu._

_Lamento haberte herido, es algo con lo que debe vivir diariamente, deseo desaparecer todo el dolor que te hice pasar y ser la persona que atrape tus lágrimas. Por eso es que necesito que escuches que no soy perfecto, que nunca quise lastimarte y que la única razón para volver a empezar, para cambiar quien soy, para mostrarte una parte de mi que no conocías, eres tu, Hermione._


End file.
